Shush
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Zane/Jay.] Wanting a nice day alone together, Zane and Jay decide to go to the park for a picnic. But can Jay ever stop talking about his past relationship?


Jay laughed, swinging the picnic basket slightly back and forth in his grasp. After a long day of training the day before, he was glad that his free day could be spent with whom he loved. He slowed down once he picked out a perfect spot under a shady tree. It was a nice day to be at the park.

"Come on Zane, those birds aren't like your falcon is." Jay had noticed his boyfriend lagging behind. But they were pretty, and were seemingly chirping directly to Zane. Maybe he was bird whisperer.

Laughing at that thought, the blue ninja put the straps to the woven basket down on either side. But before he forgot, he got back up to spread out a blanket he found on Lloyd's bed. That was for the blond being nosy about details.

Zane eventually gave in and sat down besides his partner. It made no difference if he were to eat or not, but he wanted to at least be besides Jay anytime. Sadly the younger drew the line at times, but he mostly got to be at Jay's side. What could be better?

Being his usual chatty self, the lightning-wielder let off a huge grin as he pulled out a sandwich for himself, "So, yesterday I talked with Nya. She wanted us to do something special, you know? She was all like, 'You and Zane should do something romantic. You train too much.' Blah, blah, blah." He grinned at food, laughing at nothing, "Can you believe it? It feels like she was planning stuff for us the way she kept going on and on."

The android tried his best to keep a neutral expression as he absentmindedly reached for a sandwich of his own. He unwrapped it from its plastic, but didn't care to even take any sort of bite out it. The older just watched the dark green fabric of the blanket. What was he to say to this? That mentioning an ex was a little inappropriate on a cute little date.

But Jay just wouldn't stop, "And she even thought of other things we could do on dates. I think you like movies? What about that new movie? Something about a rich guy in a suit of armor that can fly, or whatever. I never stay up with American comics I guess. It was apparently not as good as the other ones, though. Too bad we never saw those. Maybe that would make it better? Anyways-" When he finally took a breath, he noticed his boyfriend not really listening like he usually did. "You okay there, Zane?"

"Fine." It had a slight defensiveness to the tone, but he didn't care right now. The male just wanted something to not do with Nya right now. Whenever he brought her up, it seemed like they never got anywhere but his supposed claim he was over her. Hm.

"Look, you don't sound fine…" Jay tried getting closer to Zane. It worked until, "Guess what Nya did yesterday."

The android twitched slightly as he pretended to be interested in ripping the crust off his otherwise perfect sandwich, "I do not find the ability to care."

Ouch. Though the shorter wasn't about to back off, "Are you okay?"

"Perhaps, though I would find you to care more about how Nya is."

It was like Zane was lashing out at him for some reason. Knowing him, he had no idea. The younger tried resting his head against the built form, "That's not true, you know I love you more."

"Then stop talking about Nya at all time. It makes me feel… as if I am useless…" Zane could admit that. Usually he could stand the idea of his partner chatting away about nothing. But this could be considered something. He didn't really like this something, either.

Instead of answering automatically, the blue adorned just sighed out against the form. He felt so right here, and he was ruining that by acting like some lovesick puppy. It had been going on for how long? He was making himself angry by doing such a thing to Zane. "I'm sorry, really I am… Please don't be angry. I'll stop talking about her so much, I promise." He refrained from admitting really only Nya and Zane seemed to act like his true friends, but he wasn't about to admit to being a loser like that.

Zane wasn't even done with Jay, but maybe he should be. There wasn't an ability to be angry with his lover, at least, it seemed. Jay seemed to be rather perfect. Flaws made a person naturally, and these somehow appealed to Zane.

Pulling out the rest of the food, they cuddled and snacked in mostly silence. That was… until Zane brought up their new training regiment. To get silence he promised to see that movie about the man of iron. Was he truly made of iron? Well, he'd find out…


End file.
